


High Priority Channel is for emergencies only

by Boysnextdoor



Series: Victory Tour [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3am comms, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Space Boyfriends, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Undressing, Virgin Kylo Ren, kyluxromanceweek, mental health, tags will update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor
Summary: “Ren?” the general growled. “Ugh What are you doing here?” Hux had no intention of respecting rank at this particular moment. “And what time is it?”Kylo scrambled to regain the moral high ground. “You sent me a high priority comm. So here I am. Don’t use that channel if it’s not an emergency”Hux exhaled and leaned back into his headboard. “So you just- showed up in my bedroom?”“Yeah.”The General groaned. “Why are you like this?!”or- Kylo Ren has no social skills and shows up at Hux's room at 3am with the intention of "teaching him a lesson". He learns a lesson of a different kind.





	1. Extra Curricular activities

When Kylo Ren became the new Supreme Leader he decided he was done with being bothered by his Generals and advisers. To placate the war machine that he inherited he chose General Hux to take the position of Grand Marshal. His political rival was now the de facto leader of the First Order. That should have kept him busy. And yet, he continued to hound Kylo night and day with all kinds of questions and strategy comms. The Grand Marshal cc’d him on everything. After a few days the Supreme Leader had turned off notifications on his datapad. But still, his Grand Marshal would corner him in the hallways to demand answers. Kylo Ren was super over it. 

One night Kylo was in the middle of a very important meditation when his focus was completely shattered by the blue light of his datapad. It lit up the whole room, disturbing him instantly. Kylo realized that he had forgotten to turn off notifications for his other other channel. The one he thought the Grand Marshal didn’t know about. His meditation was ruined. Also, literallywhy are you sending comms at 3 in the morning? Kylo decided to pay his Grand Marshal a visit. Find out what was so important he needed to be blowing up the communication channels after hours. He suited up to knock some heads together. The cape, boots, gloves, everything. Then he used some of his basic computer skills to access a map of room assignments. It turns out that the Grand Marshal had reassigned himself a room near the supreme leader shortly after his promotion. Good. 

Kylo stomped his way through the halls. His boots were extra clompy in the middle of the night on a star destroyer. It’s not like anyone was gonna say anything. Could you imagine a crew member sticking their head out of their room to find out who was clomping about? Not gonna happen. 

Kylo carefully checked the numbers to make sure he was about to barge into the correct room. He had decided not to write the number down, because he was impulsive like that. He also did not have the code to the door. But fuck knocking. He did a last check to make sure he was confident enough to do this. Then he used the force to open the front door.

No one was there. Kylo was regretting his decision immediately. Instead of leaving he decided to double down and have a look around. You had to commit to these things.

It was a nice room. A clean room. Actually his first thought was “wow, is this what these quarters are supposed to look like?” Kylo had removed all decoration and furniture from his own quarters to suit his needs as a force user. Better for meditation. Also, he had broken most of the furniture out of anger his first cycle on the ship. Now his quarters had the feeling of an empty room someone had just moved in to. Hux’s quarters (if these were the right quarters) seemed cozy. An ice blue sofa, a bottle of liquor, tasteful books. Kylo led himself around the apartment. The fresher was full of someone else’s hygiene products and all of a sudden this felt really intrusive. Kylo took a last glance around the room. Empty. According to the layout there should be a back room. He acknowledged the door leading to presumably the bedroom. How weird was this about to get?

Kylo used the force to sense behind the door. Whoever was in there was asleep. Kylo weighed how much he wanted to do this. After all, his Grand Marshal had disturbed his meditation. Maybe it was fair to do the same? He wouldn’t do anything cruel. Just something to mess with him. Kylo reassured himself through this whole process. ‘I’m the supreme leader. He is my subordinate. He has to be at my beck and call, not the other way around.’ 

The bedroom was dark. Kylo stepped inside and let his eyes adjust. This would probably be the first time he saw the General- Grand Marshal- out of uniform. Kylo approached the bed in the dark just to double triple check that this was the correct room. In the dark, the Grand Marshal’s red hair was a dead giveaway. Kylo could see his Grand Marshal passed out under the blankets. Definitely asleep. Kylo registered thoughts in his own mind like “this is not okay” and “I should leave”. What exactly did he come here to do? Unfortunately, the man in bed before him was a trained soldier who slept with a microblade under his pillow. So when he woke up and instinctively thrust it forward Kylo was disappointed in himself. He should have known better. Kylo used the force to send the blade flying against the other wall. 

“Lights!” shouted Hux. 

Kylo felt a wave of regret wash over him. He watched Hux sit up in bed, his chest heaving. He was wearing an oversize sweater which slumped down his arm in betrayal. Kylo was consumed by the pale skin. Were those freckles?

“Ren?” the general growled. “Ugh What are you doing here?” Hux had no intention of respecting rank at this particular moment. “And what time is it?”

Kylo scrambled to regain the moral high ground. “You sent me a high priority comm. So here I am. Don’t use that channel if it’s not an emergency”

Hux exhaled and leaned back into his headboard. “So you just- showed up in my bedroom?”

“Yeah.”

The General groaned. “Why are you like this?!”

Kylo decided maybe he could make this cool. He should act more comfortably to make this more okay. So he sat on the bed. It creaked with his weight. Maybe Hux would laugh this off and they could joke about it-

An orange cat materialized out of nowhere. She jumped off the bed when Kylo sat down. 

“Sorry-“ Ren tried to see where she had gone to. Like he wanted to apologize to her face. 

Hux groaned. “Seriously. What do you want from me?”

Kylo was obviously not in the right here. This was the opposite of the moral high ground. This was the sand. He fucked up. Real bad. He should apologize and admit he was wrong but he was too afraid that Hux would use it as leverage later. 

“Do not send me high priority comms at 3 in the morning”, said Ren. 

Hux nodded “I apologize”.

“I apologize, Supreme Leader”

Hux actually stared back at him for a beat like ‘really’? “Supreme Leader, if that is all, I would like for you to let me return to my bed”. 

Ren nodded. Great they were cool so well 10/10 all better. “Yes. Do you need anything? Sorry about the- where’s the cat?”

Hux looked like he had not ever imagined having this exchange. “She’s just in the closet. She’s fine-“

If you have a cat, you know that the cat will not be caught until it wants to be caught. Ren did not have a cat. He started trying to herd the animal back towards the bed. 

“Leave her alone,” Hux sighed. “It’s fine”. 

Ren gave up on the cat and turned back to his Grand Marshal.

Hux’s hair was a mess, his sweater was halfway off his chest. He was fully awake now and would have to go back to sleep from the beginning. 

“Do you need a glass of water, Grand Marshal?” Ren smiled. He felt like now that Hux was a mess and uncomfortable maybe it was an even playing field. He could fuck with him like anybody else. 

“Ren please!” Hux smiled out of desperation. “I am going to sleep. Why are you doing this?”

“Do you need me to tuck you in?” Kylo pulled the blankets over Hux but accidentally got too close. He looked into his eyes. They made eye contact in the most intimate way possible. And Kylo could feel Hux’s breath on his face. It would be so easy to just lean down and touch his lips. Kylo smiled while he thought about it. Hux’s eyes searched his face for something. 

And then Kylo decided to test the waters. A peck on the mouth. Just to follow up all the jokes about tucking him in and getting him some water. They looked at each other after. And then Hux kissed him again. And then they kissed again, but for real this time. Kylo slumped onto the bed. Hux combed his fingers through Kylo’s hair. They broke for air and looked at each other like- really? Is this cool? We okay?. Ren tried to get comfortable on top of the blankets. Hux’s face went straight into Ren’s neck. Like there was something there and he could only get at it with his face. It was super hot all of a sudden. Ren didn’t know what noise to make and the next thing he knew he was laughing. Hux pulled him back into a kiss. Okay, this was really hot. Kylo wanted to get his hands under that sweater. But also, this was maybe just Kylo being delusional. He got real self-conscious real quick.

Kylo pulled away from Hux’s lips “I should let you sleep”. 

Hux looked up with blown pupils. His lower lip wet. He nodded slowly. 

Kylo knew he had to get out of there. Suddenly he could only think about an awkward adolescence filled with missed opportunities and rejection. He booked it out of the bedroom and didn’t process anything else in his mind until he was back in his bedroom. The first thought in his mind was “that was kriffing hot”. The second was “I’m such a creep”.


	2. Fuck that was actually really hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has some thoughts. Ren reads minds

After the eventful night on the star destroyer, Hux decided to go to his post like nothing had happened. This was futile. He could only think about how eager he was to get it all sorted out. For one thing, he was concerned that sexual relations with Supreme Leader may compromise his standing as Grand Marshal. He was still alive for the time being but grew less secure with each passing hour. 

He wasn’t a quitter. He made it almost to the end of his shift, nerves frayed, mind racing about impending consequences. He decided that he just had to put in fifteen minutes into his final rotation and then he could deal with Supreme Leader. Although this was a very loose fifteen minutes. He had probably held out only a minute or two. 

“Please excuse me,” he announced to Lieutant Mitaka. The staff looked at each other. It was unclear what had gotten into him. They exchanged glances to determine who would be responsible while Hux stomped off the bridge.

“Sir!” shouted his Mitaka. Hux turned around to see who was chasing him. 

“Take me to the Supreme Leader immediately” Grand Marshal Hux demanded. The Lieutenant had barely caught his breath and already looked incredibly concerned. More so than usual. The lieutenant had a resting concern of 8/10. 

“Please check in where he is. He won’t meet if he knows I’m looking for him”, Hux had found that the Supreme Leader could be adept at avoiding him.

Lieutenant Mitaka was conflicted. Kylo Ren was notoriously ill-tempered. It had been more than a day since something was smashed indicating that maybe he was “due”. Where was the nearest service droid?

“Sir, please let me show you to your room since you must be feeling ill-”

Hux walked away without responding. 

“Sir, please!” shouted Mitaka. 

“Just take me to Kylo Ren,” Hux stopped in his tracks. “Lie. Tell him I told you to do it”. 

The Lieutenant shook his head. He had better things to do and he was going to lose this fight. 

Kylo Ren was sitting in his room reading a book about droids or some shit. Dinner for one was laid out on the table. He had to eat it because it consisted of like half his daily calories. 

There was a knock at the door. Kylo Ren decided to ignore it because if it was important they would just let themselves in. Which they did. 

“I’m sorry sir,” said Lieutenant Mitaka. “He forced me to-”

Kylo answered without looking up from his book. “It’s fine.”

The Lieutenant nodded and closed the door. Hux had not been acknowledged by Supreme Leader 

“Usually it’s customary to greet someone who enters a room,” said Hux. That got his attention. Kylo looked up from his book. 

“I am not as polite or as stuck up as you are”. 

“And please forgive me for not being as rude as you,” Hux sarcastically chided. “I will try harder”. 

Hux felt more secure now that he was back in his uniform. Last time he saw the Supreme Leader he was half naked in an oversize sweater. Hux tried not to think about it. He had to keep his thoughts blocked in front of Supreme Leader.

Kylo laughed to himself. “What brings you to my chambers?”

Hux had rehearsed this speech. Somehow he failed to find the words. He was thinking about rubbing his nose into Kylo’s Ren’s neck, and how he felt it when he laughed.

“I wanted to make sure we were still on favorable terms”, said Hux. He stood up real straight, hands behind his back. “After what happened this morning. I wanted to know if we are still...if we can have the relationship we had before”. 

Kylo was comfortably slumped in his chair and clearly not taking this as seriously as Hux. 

“We are good”, said Kylo. “Although I hope you did not agree to this morning’s activities just to improve your standing”. 

“No!” objected Hux. 

“Then why did you allow me, a stranger to-”

“AH! Yes.”

It was a relevant question. 

Hux tried to recover. “Um,” was as far as he got. Damn. A really relevant question. “I don’t know. it was kind of nice?”

“Please don’t tell me it was ‘nice’ or ‘felt good’. I know it was nice. I was there” Kylo huffed. 

Hux flushed. He recalled how good it was. And all the ways in which Kylo might have been able to tell. 

“Tell me something,” said Kylo. “If I offered to do other things that felt “good” or “nice”, would you agree to those things too?” He raised an eyebrow. But it was the eyebrow on the scar side so it lost some of the dramatic effect. 

“Um- I-“ Hux stammered helplessly. Kylo was loving every second of it. “I don’t know. I guess it would depend?”

“This would not affect your status as Grand Marshal”, said Kylo. “All activities would be extra-curricular” he laughed to himself because he thought that was really clever.

Hux was definitely blushing now “Um. I mean. What kind of stuff?”

“I have very unique hobbies”, smiled Kylo. “I keep forgetting I’m not in the New Republic anymore.”

“Like, New Republic stuff?” asked Hux. 

“No. Nothing like that.”

“Well then, I guess so”. 

“Excellent,” Kylo put his book down. “I promise I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. Just tell me”

He stood up, which made Hux kind of jump. 

“Shall we start now?” Kylo walked until he was inches from Hux. He could feel his breath on his face. Kylo reached forward to grab Hux’s junk through his jodhpurs. Like no chill. Hux actually jumped this time. Kylo smiled and slid one hand behind Hux’s head to pull him into a kiss. This was their second kiss. 

Hux did his best. It was weird with the whole eye scar thing. He had the excuse the Kylo had caught him off guard. Kylo has wanted to use tongue right away and that was a surprise. When it was over Hux was overwhelmed by a desire for a redo. 

Kylo pulled away and did not immediately redirect his attention to his guest. 

“Wait,” said Kylo. “Are you gay?”

“No!” said Hux. “Why? Are you?”

“No!” Kylo tried to shrug it off. 

Hux’s eyes began to wander because he was lying. 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Kylo. Kylo Ren could read minds.

Hux was starting to think maybe Kylo Ren did not have as much experience as he was lying about. He was starting to think maybe Kylo Ren was a virgin. But he kept these thoughts way below the surface of his mind. Hux was interested in what kind of freaky shit Kylo was going to tell him about. Maybe he would get a blow job out of it. Maybe he would even get laid. Maybe he would get force choked when Kylo Ren found out. Maybe he would get force choked, but in an enjoyable way. He needed to do some soul searching for even thinking of that. 

They agreed to reconvene later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again if you like this or hate this just leave a comment please i live for this


	3. Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, Kylo forgot the Grand Marshal was incredibly dangerous and probably manipulating him. But then he remembered.

 

Kylo marched down the hallway to the General- Grand Marshal’s- chambers. It wasn’t nearly as late. What if he ran into some one? God help them. He stood outside the Grand Marshal’s chambers embarrassed with half a boner. Fuck. He was a shit show. 

The doors opened with the force. It felt strange to let himself into Hux’s quarters again. Hux was waiting for him at his desk. I mean, Kylo assumed he was waiting. Hux sat scrolling through his datapad at his desk. He was still in full uniform even though his shift ended several hours ago. There was a glass of something on his desk. Daddy issues engaged. 

“Grand Marshal,” Kylo spoke more to get his attention than to say anything. He had nothing to say. He was trying to play it cool, like meeting up for midnight rendezvous was something he did all the time. It wasn’t. 

“Lord Ren,” Hux looked up from his datapad. 

“Supreme Leader-“

Hux did not correct himself. He set the datapad down and stared at Kylo. Not in a chill kind of way. He looked him up and down the way bullies did. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Hux took a sip of whatever was in his glass. 

“I don’t drink”. 

“I didn’t ask if you drank. I asked if you wanted something”. 

Another lesson in politeness veiled as foreplay. “NO, I don’t want anything. Thank you,” Kylo huffed. Hux nodded, pleased. 

“Do you mind if I do?” he asked. Ren shook his head. 

Hux downed the drink and walked back to the bedroom. Kylo watched the doors open. Hux stood in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. Kylo looked back at him. When he didn’t move Hux unbuttoned just the top hook of his collar. He stepped inside the bedroom and let the doors shut behind him. Kylo waited a beat then followed him inside. 

“Have you undressed yourself before?” asked the Grand Marshal. “I ask because I assume wealthy boys from the New Republic have someone to do that for them.” 

The comment was meant to be rude. It was too obvious to upset Kylo. “You would be surprised.”

Hux stood next to the bed and gave Kylo that bullying look again. He started pulling off his gloves. But like, really slowly. Slower than reasonably necessary. Kylo was transfixed for a moment. 

Hux dropped the first glove on the floor next to his boots. “Do you think you could undress someone else?” 

Kylo practically drooled. “Yeah. Definitely.” He tucked a wispy strand of hair behind his ear. 

The Grand Marshal threw his greatcoat onto the back of a chair. “Make yourself comfortable, of course”. 

Kylo nodded. He took off the bulkier layers. The general got to work on his second glove. This one he didn’t drop on the floor. He rolled it in his fist. 

Kylo approached the Grand Marshal and assumed he could just start immediately. This was incorrect.

Hux raised his hand to Kylo’s chest “You can start with my boots”. Hux caressed the underside of Kylo’s chin. 

“Excuse me?” Kylo asked. 

“Kneel down,” said Hux. Kylo seemed confused, but Hux would not repeat the order. 

Kylo got down on his knees onto the floor. Ugh. Hux was clearly enjoying the view from above. Kylo tugged at the bulge in his leggings. It was wrecking the cold facade he was going for. Hux lifted a boot like he was going to kick Kylo in the face. Kylo flinched and grabbed Hux’s boot. 

“Kiss it,” said Hux .

“Ew, no” Kylo twisted his face. “I want to kiss you not your boots”. 

Hux took a deep breath. “If you want to kiss me, if you want my mouth on your body, on your cock, you have to do as I say.”

Kylo looked at the impeccably polished black boot in his hand. Was he ready to consent to this? He remembered the night before. Shit his whole body remembered the night before. He could do some weird shit if it meant he could (finally) get laid. 

Kylo looked up at Hux from his spot on the floor in between Hux’s legs. Kylo looked Hux straight in the eyes as he leaned down and kissed his boot. He wanted to make sure Hux was watching closely. And he was. Hux looked on carefully, probably trying to commit the whole scene to memory. Kylo put his boot back on the floor. 

“Now you can remove my coat,” Hux smiled. 

Kylo stood up and started undoing the 300 goddamn snaps and buttons. His fingers fumbled. He was so turned on his hands were actually shaking. 

“Sorry, buttons are really hard to do on someone else”, Kylo smiled.

But Hux appeared to be enjoying the attention. He didn’t complain about Kylo manhandling his chest. He liked watching this spoiled rich brat struggle with simple tasks. 

Hux removed his jacket and sat back onto the bed, revealing Kylo’s prize: more goddamn clothes. Kylo started on the jodhpurs. As his hands fumbled with the fastenings on Hux’s pants he realized that Hux was holding his breath. Kylo realized he was holding his breath, too. Hux sat up to finish undressing. Anything beyond pants counted as an advanced lesson they did not have time for. Hux pressed a socked foot to Kylo’s chest. His strong, wide, chest. Kylo was pretty sure he could figure out how a sock garter worked but he didn’t want to. Hux was blushing and staring at the floor. Obviously he was trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Kylo felt like he was being watched nonetheless. “Keep these on,” he smacked the garters on Hux’s calves. 

Hux cocked his head “You want these on?”

Kylo considered the menu. “Yeah. I kind of want you to keep them on?” 

Hux slipped his thumbs under his black briefs. “What about these?”

“Um,” Kylo moved toward the bed. “You have to take those off.”

Hux laughed coyly. Fake coyly. “Really?”

Kylo placed his hands over Hux’s. He pulled the briefs down slowly. Hux looked away as his erection was exposed. His face got red. His chest got red. His thighs blushed, if thats possible. He kicked off the briefs and looked at Kylo. For a moment, Kylo forgot the Grand Marshal was incredibly dangerous and probably manipulating him. But then he remembered. These feelings conflicted with a strong desire to ask him sit on his face. Thinking about it made his cock strain against his leggings. 

“Can I undress?” asked Kylo. 

“I wish you would.”

This was accomplished in record time. Kylo climbed onto the bed. He slipped between Hux’s legs. “What’s next?” he asked, rubbing a hand over the Grand Marshal’s thigh. 

Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s back and easily flipped him over with the element of surprise. Kylo looked up at Hux like this was the best thing that ever happened to him. And it probably was. 

“Can I- can I go down on you?” Hux breathed. 

Kylo nodded enthusiastically. He watched Hux crawl down his body to get into position. Was this really happening? Kylo stared down his chest. He was gonna come really, really fast. But that was okay. Was it okay?

Hux took hold of Kylo’s cock and gave a few exploratory strokes. It was enough to encourage vocalization from Kylo. Precome pooled at the head of his cock. 

“You’re really sensitive,” Hux smiled. Kylo tightened his muscles. He was determined to last at least a few minutes. 

Hux ran his tongue over the head of Kylo’s cock. Kylo arched his spine back against the mattress. And moaned. He covered his face. 

Hux did it again. “I like that noise you make”.

Kylo tightened the muscles on his thighs. “S-Sorry.”

Hux grabbed Kylo’s cock by the base. “I’m going to put it in my mouth now.”

“Okay. I’m- I’m probably not going to last very long. It’s a. It’s been a long time-“

Hux smiled, “Don’t worry about it. Just let me know if it’s too much”.

Kylo nodded. Hux put just the tip of Kylo’s cock into his mouth. He moved his mouth in such a way that copious amount of saliva dripped down Kylo’s length and allowed Hux to start pumping his hand. The Grand Marshal moved his lips and tongue over the swollen head of Kylo’s cock. 

Kylo was already thrusting upward. His stomach muscles tightened. He was trying so hard not to come. So so hard. But not using the force because there was not enough concentration for that. 

“So fucking good” Kylo watched Hux’s mouth move over the tip of his cock. Kylo realized he had to look away immediately or he was going to come right then. He covered his face. 

Hux took Kylo into his mouth. He started moving up and down. Kylo felt encouraged to run a hand through the Grand Marshal’s hair. 

“Yes, just like that. Please. Don’t stop. I’m so close-“

Next thing he knew Kylo’s hands were combing through Hux’s hair. It was a little weird but okay. Hux didn’t stop him. 

“Please please don’t stop. Please I’m so close-”

Hux was really into it, and was going down with great enthusiasm. Really passionate, super into it, just like a holovideo. Kylo tried not to think about holovideos. But it was too late. It was over quickly. 

“F-Fuck. Fuck I’m going to. I’m so sorry”

Kylo groaned into the air. His hands pulled at Hux’s hair. Hux kept going straight through the end like a real champ. Kylo’s body spasmed up into Hux’s mouth. Hux pumped Kylo through it. Kylo’s feet pushed for purchase against the bed but found nothing. His stomach tightened. Finally, he felt Hux’s mouth swallow around him. Kylo collapsed against the bed. Sweaty. Exhausted. 

“Um,” Hux wiped his mouth like a real freak. “I think there’s a towel in the fresher for you”. 

Wait what. 

“Haha. What?” Kylo asked. He was ready for the next level or whatever. The next stage. More heavy petting? Even- fucking. It couldn’t be over. What was going on?

Hux waited for Kylo to figure it out. He didn’t. “You should leave”. 

Kylo covered his face. This couldn’t be happening. 

When he didn’t immediately get up Hux disappeared to the fresher and came back with a towel for him. Fucking-

“Really?” asked Kylo. Literally what was happening. This was not how he imagined this happening. 

“Yes, Really.” Hux was firm, in every sense of the word. He watched while Kylo gathered up his stuff and left. No mocking comments even. Just a “please leave” vibe.

“Can I come back tomorrow?” Kylo was desperate. 

Hux shrugged. “Maybe.” 

 

This continued for another two nights. Kylo was at his wits end. Each night, the same clandestine experience followed by a walk of shame. With no one to turn to, Kylo sought wisdom from the force. Unfortunately the force had no wisdom on how to stop being such a total fucking cuck. Hux was completely in control.

Kylo had to turn notifications on his datapad again so he could wait for comms from the Grand Marshal at midnight. Kylo had to go to the bridge everyday to “check in” with Hux in case there was going to be a major update in the relationship. To those around him it seemed like the Supreme Leader had taken an interest in doing his job. But really, on the bridge Kylo was thinking about the Grand Marshal’s microexpressions and filthy filthy thoughts about what they would do together later that evening. Kylo was undressing him in his mind. Fuck. There was something erotic about his thin frame. Like, maybe he wants to be handled really gently but also naked and they are alone and maybe there are rose petals somewhere. Kylo was now inserting them into cheesy aesthetic photos. This was unacceptable. He had to turn the tables somehow. 

That night Kylo stood in front of Hux, trying to mentally prepare himself for the task ahead. He was ready. He had a plan. It was a bad plan. 

It was now almost a week since he started meeting up with his Grand Marshal for high priority strategy discussions. Kylo preferred to think of their one-sided sexual encounters as a strategic thing. Like he was politicking now. Mom would be so proud. But at a week these strategy meetings were getting to be a habit. He was starting to feel kind of used. It was not enough anymore. He wanted more. He was important, dammit.

Kylo didn’t think too much of his continued encounters with the Grand Marshal. Kylo had enough money and power that he would never have to wrestle with the implications of his sexual orientation. He was attracted to Armitage Hux. Kylo did not know if he would be attracted to more men in the future, or just this one. Kylo knew that he liked his eyes, his red hair, his features, the way he sat up straight all the time. That mouth. The Grand Marshal knew his way around a cock. Kylo wanted to know what else he could do. He wanted to touch and lick and grab and squeeze and caress and kiss and ejaculate on every part of Hux’s body that he had seen so far. 

But after Hux undressed every night Kylo was not allowed to touch him. He thought about it- a lot. Kylo had pleaded, demanded even, but Hux made the boundaries very clear. 

That night, Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear as he fumbled with his jacket. Kylo slid his hands inside Hux’s coat. He rested his hands on Hux’s hipbones. 

“Please”, Kylo whispered in his best bedroom-voice. 

Hux looked down at where Kylo’s hands were on his hips. Kylo thought he saw a glimmer of lust. Or maybe he felt it cross Hux’s mind. Hux reached for Kylo’s hands and took them off his hips. His hands were cold to the touch. Everything about him was cold to the touch. Except the inside of his mouth and the back of his throat. 

“No touching?” Kylo asked. 

Hux leaned in to whisper into Kylo’s ear. That shit gave Kylo goosebumps. He was instantly hard. He felt Hux’s breath on his cheek. 

“No talking, either” said Hux. 

Unbelieveable. 

“No” said Kylo. He couldn’t believe himself. 

Hux shrugged. “Then leave”. 

Kylo did leave. He definitely turned around to see if Hux would change his mind. It left him feeling like a little kid, desperate for attention. His mommy issues were triggered x1000. Hux stood emotionless as Kylo left. Kylo knew he had Daddy issues (because everyone knew Brendol Hux). Maybe that’s why he was such a complete asshole. 

The next day, he received another high priority comm. He decided to try again. Because if Daddy issues are anything they are consistent and Kylo Ren knew how to beat them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody give me a few days for the next chapter. I got a lot of work to do. I will tell you right now that they bang. I don't want to leave anybody on a cliffhanger. So, they bang.


	4. Positive Masculinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo assumed Hux was looking for another father. If it were that simple Kylo could get an old imperial uniform. Show up and use the force to gently crush his windpipe. If he was really gonna go for it he had Vader’s mask... Something about this was not a good plan. Hux didn’t literally want to bang his dad. Kylo needed more information. Was there anyone who might know more about Hux’s father?
> 
> This one includes a reference to the name of a fake holoporn from Hardest of hearts by for_autumn_I_am. Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443501

Kylo had been reviewing the classics for a solution to his problems. He started with one of the quintessential titles in his holoporn library:

 

_Twinky Omega Commando 2: Impounding Doom at the Bootycamp_. 

 

For the first time ever he watched the video and started to question how “realistic” it was. Nobody in the video had to negotiate boundaries. The hunky studs seemed to get everything they wanted without even asking. This wasn’t fair! He felt entitled. He felt like he was being deprived of something because Hux had told him “no”. Watching this video took him to a really dark place, and not in a powerful kind of way. In a “you’re not good enough” kind of way. He pouted around for like two hours. He crushed a service droid with the force. The droid imploded and let out some agitated binary. It was a little bit satisfying. 

 

Kylo returned to meditation in victory, with a new plan and renewed determination. He wanted to use Hux’s daddy issues to his advantage. Kylo kept his eyes on the prize. He researched Brendol Hux. It turns out that Brendol had a following in the First Order. There were videos and articles about him all over the holonet. Most of the pages listed his titles and official history as an imperial officer. His proximity to Vader was interesting. Hux’s family had a history of serving under Skywalkers. The few videos Kylo found were all on First Order propaganda websites. Kylo watched as many as he could stomach. Most of the videos were long boring speeches. He needed more information. Kylo was looking for something personal he could use to gain insight into Armitage daddy issues. The kind of thing that would explain why a grown ass man who is already a ginger grows huge sideburns. 

 

Kylo assumed Hux was looking for another father. If it were that simple Kylo could get an old imperial uniform. Show up and use the force to gently crush his windpipe. If he was really gonna go for it he had Vader’s mask... Something about this was not a good plan. Hux didn’t literally want to bang his dad. Kylo needed more information. Was there anyone who might know more about Hux’s father?

 

After shift on weeknights officers gathered around a large screen to review First Order propaganda, smoke cigars, drink, and talk shit. This typically lasted an hour or two. The official broadcast of first order victory started at the same time every cycle and circulated whatever propaganda would fit into the time slot. When Hux was still just a general he would use this time to root out discontent in the ranks of the lesser officers. After his promotion he had outgrown the need to supervise the other officers. 

 

Kylo walked in after he was sure they had a couple drinks. He had strategically placed a bottle of Correllian brandy in the room earlier in the day. It was irresistible. His prey took to it like flies on shit. Kylo was barely acknowledged when he walked in. The officers looked up from their cigars and their drinks at the Supreme Leader unsure if they should stand up.

 

“I’m not here,” Kylo said through the force. “Ignore me”.

 

And they did. Kylo stood in the back of the room and combed through their minds. This was his specialty. This was why he almost got kicked out of Jedi school. Kylo could get information without permission. Discreetly. 

 

What he found did not disappoint. Lots of memories of Brendol stomping around old star destroyers, scolding his subordinates. It reminded him of Armitage. Only worse. Brendol was a fucking git.Memories of him raising his voice to the point where the sound turned shrill and gravely. Brendol saying cruel things to manipulate officers into doing what he asked. In one memory, a young Armitage Hux as a lower officer stood at attention on the bridge. Brendol couldn’t bring himself to look at him. The memory was tinted with “pity” for young Armitage. The owner of the memory remembered thinking that Brendol didn’t like his son very much. 

 

Kylo started to encounter cruel memories of the older officers trying to get rid of Armitage. They thought he was too young. Some of them think he is too young to be Grand Marshal. He must have gotten his promotions through unsavory means. Kylo eased out of his force connection. Thoughts about Armitage were turning nasty. The older officers hated him because they were jealous. They wanted their turn to run the First Order. Brendol Hux outright hated his son. He would be disappointed to see that Armitage had gotten this far. 

 

Kylo started to get an idea of how daddy issues worked. Hux wasn’t looking for his father. He was looking for someone better. 

 

Kylo returned to his room to meditate and clear the officers emotions from his mind. Meditation came easily to him. It was the only way he could cope with being inside other people’s minds. He was halfway to peace and quiet when the blue light of his comm lit up the room. He had turned notifications on just in case Hux messaged him about getting the D. Instead Hux messaged him about everything else.

 

>>Hux: Did you read the itinerary I sent you?

 

Kylo did not read the itinerary. He did not want to, either. He responded accordingly. 

 

>>Kylo: Yes. 

 

>>Hux: Wonderful. I am sending along a representative from the First Order propaganda department. Wardrobe will be taken care of. Do you require anything else? 

 

Kylo went back through his comms. There was a long chain about a victory tour. An influential family that controlled several key planets had invited the Supreme Leader to their estate in a major city. It was a PR move as well as a chance to gain strategic resources. Hux would accompany the Supreme Leader to woo the alien matriarch. 

 

>>Kylo: Can you go without me?

>>Hux: No. You are the Supreme Leader. 

>>Kylo: You are the Grand Marshal. 

>>Hux: No one cares about the Grand Marshal. They want the Supreme Leader. 

 

This was Kylo’s chance to show that he could be the positive masculinity Hux was missing from his life. Kylo needed to show Hux that he was valued and appreciated. He was worthy.

 

>>Kylo: I would value your company. I could use your insight.

 

He paused before sending. Too obvious.

 

>>Kylo: What do you think I should do?

 

There was a delay.

 

>>Hux: You should go.

>>Kylo: Then I’ll go. 

 

Kylo returned to his meditation. 

 

>>Hux: You haven’t been reading the comms, have you?

 

Caught! Oh shit....

 

>>Kylo: I read the important ones.

>>Hux: You read the high priority ones.

 

Meditation was nearly out of the question. His thoughts were going in all directions. He was thinking about the high priority comm nearly a week ago that started all of this. He thought about how awkward he had been at first. How long would this arrangement last? It could end at any point once Hux decided he was bored and didn’t want Kylo anymore. Kylo buried his head in his hands. He ignored it. Ignored the truth welling up inside him. Ignored the emotions through the force whispering lies about Armitage. The force brought him memories of officers laughing at Armitage’s misfortune. Fuck that. 

 

Attempts to clear his mind brought him back into the cycle of doubting himself. Hours passed. Minutes felt like days. He hated himself. He thought of how Armitage probably hated him. Everyone hated him. Jedi killer. He was spiraling but couldn’t stop himself.

 

Kylo couldn’t get a grip on himself. His head was pounding with thoughts and energies. He would be better off dead, and so would Armitage. He stumbled out of his room. His hands wrestled for a grip against the plastisteel walls of the corridor. His head felt heavy. He could only think about negativity. The entirety of the dark side was calling for him. But in a bad way. He grunted as he dragged his hands along the walls. Was he going blind? Maybe. He grabbed at the grooves of the wall. Kylo followed the path from a week ago to find Hux’s room. He moved forward following the path from memory. Kylo used the force to push open the doors and fell inside. Omg. Please let this be Hux’s room.

 

It was hot. So hot. Kylo ripped off his elbow length gloves. 

 

“Oh, it’s you” a voice above him said. Their shadow blocked out the light of an overhead lamp. Kylo heard the clicking of ice in a glass.

 

“I suppose you will be wanting help, then?” 

 

Kylo looked up. His eyes were blurry. He still couldn’t see. He tried to communicate as much.

 

“Blind, then? Is this some kind of Jedi magic?” Hux snickered into his drink. He was drunk. Omg not the time Armitage.

 

“I can’t breathe” Kylo’s breaths were coming faster. He dropped his gloves next to him on the floor. His throat was closing. He tried to say something but nothing came out. His eyes started welling with tears. 

 

The figure above him made a satisfied sound. He stumbled but did not actively move to help. Kylo grasped at his throat. His head was spinning. He heard the clink of ice as someone finished their drink. 

 

Kylo felt himself grabbed by his cape. He was being dragged. He looked up at the ceiling. Even the ceiling in Hux’s room seemed nice somehow. His vision was back? Where was he being taken? He was still hyperventilating. Kylo started to worry he was going to pass out when he was dragged into the fresher. Hux set the water to warm and set Kylo into the water shower. 

 

Hux stood out of the water and watched as Kylo remembered how to breathe normally. Kylo remembered he had been rifling through other peoples minds when he succumbed to the dark side and had a panic attack. This used to happen all the time. He should have been more careful. He had stumbled into Hux’s room while completely out of it. This was probably the end of their affair. 

 

Kylo had done extensive research into what Hux was (probably) looking for in a partner. None of those things included crying on the floor of the shower. Hux wanted a protector. Someone strong and important. Kylo was just a small sad person in 20lbs of wet clothes. 

 

Hux looked down at Kylo. “Better?” 

 

Kylo didn’t answer.

 

Hux stepped into the shower. He stood over Kylo. His legs on either side of him. “What can I do to help?”

 

It felt mocking. “You’re drunk”, Kylo pointed out.

 

Hux laughed. “Hardly. Maybe I just know what a panic attack looks like”. 

 

“Maybe,” Kylo was not ready to admit that’s what it was. He was supposed to be stronger than that. 

 

“What can I do to help?” Hux smiled. He was in full uniform. Soaking wet now. It was probably driving him crazy.

 

“I can think of lots of things”

 

“I bet you can”. 

 

Kylo slicked his hair back out of his face. Hux leaned his arms against the wall. 

 

“Sometimes I miss having someone to hold me,” said Kylo.

 

“Is that what you want right now?”

 

He thought it was. Maybe not. “I want to kiss you”

 

Hux laughed “What else?”

 

“Seriously,” said Kylo. “And I like you better naked.” 

 

“Ha!” Hux pushed his hair out of his face. “You should be so lucky”.

 

“You asked,” said Kylo. 

 

For a second Kylo started to worry. This whole thing was so pathetic. Hux was probably just being nice. He would ask Kylo to leave soon. But then Hux started undressing. Kylo’s head started pounding again. Holy shit holy shit. Hux dropped his jacket onto the floor of the shower. Hux’s wet undershirt was see through. Why was this so much more erotic than just being shirtless? Was it because you could see his hard nipples underneath? Was it the wet sheen on his body? Kylo kept staring until Hux was down to just underwear. 

 

Hux climbed into Kylo’s lap. He helped him wrestle with layers until he was free of clothing. Kylo felt a pressure building in his stomach. He was just stalling. He had never kissed anyone before and this was about to happen. 

 

Hux settled back into Kylo’s lap and ground his hips down against Kylo’s erection. Kylo made a moany whine sound that he instantly regretted. Hux seemed to enjoy tormenting him. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment. It was only awkward for Kylo. 

 

Hux leaned forward to whisper into Kylo’s ear. His voice was soft against the backdrop of falling water: “you haven’t done this before, have you?”

 

Embarrassment paralyzed him. Be cool. Kylo did his best iteration of a casual laugh. It was terrible. “I thought I was the one who read minds”.

 

Hux locked eyes and rutted forward. He smiled at the inevitable gasp from Kylo beneath him. “You don’t need to read minds to be able to tell”.

 

Hux leaned in for a kiss. He waited for Kylo to meet him. Hux led with a simple kiss this time, using only lips. 

 

“I told you I would teach you everything you need to know,” Hux whispered. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Kylo panted.

 

“Yes. I will tell you if you go too far,” Hux smiled.

 

Kylo put his hands on Hux’s hips. Holy shit this was so fucking hot. 

 

Kylo ran his hands up Hux’s torso. As he moved, Hux rutted into Kylo’s lap. Kriffing hell. Could he touch— anywhere? This was incredible. Kylo moved his hands upwards, waiting to be told to stop. He kept kissing Hux with increasing intensity. This was- okay? Kylo experimentally moved his hands across Hux’s chest. It felt softer than he thought. Kylo circled his hands over Hux’s nipples. They were so soft, even when they were kind of hard. Everything surprised him. Kylo rubbed them in between his fingers. What did they taste like?

 

Kylo was catching on quick. They both needed more. Hux took one of Kylo’s hands and placed it between his legs. Kylo felt Hux’s hard cock straining against his regulation underwear. He was already so hard. Kylo started thinking about how bad Hux needed this. He thought about how turned on Armitage was at that moment. Kylo wanted to see it. He glanced down underneath his hand. The water was making the fabric of Hux’s underwear stick to his skin. It was completely inappropriate. He mentally filed away the image of Hux straining against his wet briefs. Kylo tried to slip off Hux’s briefs in a smooth kind of way but it was too difficult. This was an advanced lesson. With mounting frustration, Kylo tore them open. Hux sprang out and groaned into Kylos mouth. 

 

Kylo grabbed Hux and pulled him in for a kiss. This way he didn’t have to watch Hux judge him for his lack of experience. There was some fumbling as he figured out how this was supposed to work. He judged Hux’s movements and decided that he could probably take more. But literally what was he doing kriffing hell.

 

Kylo pushed his hips up into Hux’s hand. “What happens next?” Kylo breathed.

 

Hux moaned into Kylo’s neck. “Let me show you”. 

 

Hux reached down and grabbed Kylo in his hand. Kylo pushed upwards towards the friction. Hux pushed them together and stroked. Kylo groaned into another kiss. 

 

Hux pulled away from the kiss “How does that feel?”

 

“Really really good”.

 

“Then keep going”. Hux moved Kylo’s hand to take over. 

 

Kylo messily nodded. Hux wrapped his hands around his neck and pushed himself forward. 

 

“You’re a tease,” said Kylo. 

 

“I haven’t been called that in a long time” Hux had a look on his face Kylo had never seen before. Except maybe that one time they blew up the Hosnian system. 

 

“Can I call you that? Can I call you a tease?” Kylo started stroking faster. 

 

Hux was rutting into Kylo’s hand. “You can call me a tease.”

 

“You’re a kriffing cocktease, Armitage”. The water was really not doing anything for them. Kylo spit into his hand. 

 

It was Hux’s turn to groan. “Please don’t stop”

 

“You kriffing tease. You’re destroying me.”

 

“Yes I know,” Hux breathed. “I like you better when you’re vulnerable like this”.

 

“I like you better naked. You fucking tease me in that uniform.”

 

Hux laughed. “The uniform? With that high collar and those stiff boots? Does that make you hard?”

 

“So hard.”

 

Hux smiled. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not”

 

“I am serious. I wanna force you onto your knees when I see you like that. Right on the bridge. I think about it a lot”. 

 

Hux looked down between them. “I’m so kriffing close. Don’t stop”

 

“yeah” 

 

“Kriff— Don’t”

 

Kylo used both hands. He felt warm liquid pump over his hand. He watch Hux come onto his own chest. He watched Hux’s half-lidded eyes. Hux moaned Kylo’s name. It was enough to push Kylo over the edge. He was much more vocal. He finished by shooting his load in Hux’s general vicinity. Hux watched it happen through his own post-orgasmic haze. There was so much come. Okay, it was a little embarrassing.

 

“I’m filthy” Hux panted. 

 

Kylo agreed. “Is it bad that I want to kiss you”

 

 

Hux reached out and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck. “Thank you for not asking for something worse”.

 

Hux leaned back and pulled Kylo on top of him. They kissed on the shower floor until drowning crossed both of their minds. 

 

“Now you are filthy, too” said Hux. 

 

They agreed to clean up. Hux had probably blown through several months water ration. Kylo resolved to see that he was allotted more. He was Supreme Leader so he could do shit like that. 

 

Hux handed Kylo a towel. Kylo was much more interested in watching Hux towel off his hair. 

 

“Can I do you?” Kylo asked.

 

Hux looked up from under the towel to determine the context of the comment. Kylo stood with arms outstretched, holding a towel. 

 

“Of course,” Hux seemed surprised. He watched Kylo as he gently dried him off. Kylo was delicate. He took time observing and cataloguing every part of Hux’s body. The expression on Hux’s face was one of surprise and confusion more than enjoyment. 

 

Kylo finished his work by surveying the finished product. “You are more beautiful than anyone I have ever met.”

 

Hux wrapped a towel around his waist. “Thanks, I guess.” 

 

Kylo ran the towel through his hair. There was still water dripping off his skin. Hux started hungrily at his naked wet muscles.

 

“Do you need me to dry you off?” Hux asked. He seemed unsure.

 

Kylo shook his hair out of his face. “You could. Or we could just dry off in bed.”

 

Hux looked not so sure about that. Oh shit. Too far. 

 

“Or not,” Kylo pretended to be consumed by drying his hair. 

 

Hux swallowed. “No, I wasn’t disagreeing”.

 

Kylo looked up from under the towel.

 

Hux nervously shifted. “I haven’t had anyone stay over before. Not since before I became General.”

 

Kylo was convinced he had just fucked up. “I don’t want to impose on you. I could get a service droid for my wet robes.”

 

Hux shook his head. “No. That’s ridiculous. You should stay over”. 

 

Kylo felt a warmth grow inside him. “Can I carry you to bed, Grand Marshal?”

 

“Excuse me?” Hux tried to make himself look serious. It failed. He was naked with a wet towel around his hips.

 

Kylo picked him up bridal style. He didn’t stand a chance. 

 

“Oh, you were serious about that?” Hux wrapped an arm around Kylo’s neck. Kylo felt himself stand up straighter. He felt Hux’s breathing against his chest. This was so hot. 

 

Kylo gently placed Hux onto the bed. “Grand Marshal”.

 

Hux tucked himself under the blankets. “Yes, that’s me”.

 

“The Supreme Leader wills that you get into bed and spread your legs,” Kylo breathed.

 

“I have work tomorrow,” said Hux. “And so do you. Another time”.

 

Kylo could push his luck. He could try to see how far the “Supreme Leader” card would get him. But that wasn’t something he wanted.

 

“Where do you want me?” Kylo asked. 

 

“In my bed”.

 

That was enough. Kylo complied and climbed into bed next to him. He had never shared a bed with someone before, not like this. Hux was literally naked. Where to start? This was not usually included in the holovideos.

 

“Can I kiss you like this?” Kylo asked. He brushed a copper strand of hair out of Hux’s eyes.

 

Hux moved closer and pressed his body against Kylo. It was very tempting. He was so hot. Like in a temperature kind of way. Hux opened his mouth and put his hands around Kylo. Then he ordered off the light. 

 

“Yes, you can kiss me,” whispered Hux.

 

After they had settled in comfortably Kylo realized that they were really about to just go to sleep. Two dudes sharing a bed sleeping real close together because they are definitely gay. 

 

He didn’t know why he said it. Kylo whispered into the darkness between them: “I know what the other officers think about you. I saw it in their minds. It’s terrible. You don’t deserve that”.

 

Hux exhaled. “Is that what this is about?”

 

“No. But I wanted to tell you. I am on your side. The old Imperialists are trash and deserve to be sent through an airlock”. 

 

Hux had a laugh at that. 

 

“And your father was a terrible person. What he did to you was horrible. If I had been there I would have killed him myself”.

 

Hux didn’t respond. That one probably went too far. Kylo figured out too late that he was telling Hux this because he wanted to clear his own conscience. 

 

“Thank you”, said Hux. 

 

Kylo felt him shift in bed. 

 

“No one has ever told me that before,” Hux whispered. “I killed him, you know.”

 

“No, I didn’t know that,” Kylo would look that up at a later date. “Good for you”.

 

“Well, I figured you are one of the few people who wouldn’t judge me for that”. 

 

Kylo could feel the smugness in the way he said it. But, shit. Yeah. 

 

“Not bad for a third date,” Kylo whispered. “Maybe next time we can talk about our moms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very tame chapter. Lots of building up character and shit like that. Hoping to turn up the heat for next time. 
> 
> Also, if you leave a comment i would appreciate it.


	5. No teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux woke up and immediately recalled that he had fallen asleep with Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer, Supreme Leader of the First Order and master of the Knights of Ren naked in his bed. This had never happened to him before.

Hux woke up and immediately recalled that he had fallen asleep with Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer, Supreme Leader of the First Order and master of the Knights of Ren naked in his bed. This had never happened to him before. In his mind, he counted down how many years it had been since he slept with a superior. Secretly he viewed himself and Ren as equals. But technically the Supreme Leader was his superior officer. Hux shamefully realized it had been less than a full decade since he engaged in this kind of embarassing degradation. And was it degradation? Kylo Ren had an eight pack. 

 

In other news Hux hadn’t slept that well in ages. For the first time in a long time he felt like he was actually rested. Maybe this whole thing could be worth it, if only for the profound sleep that can only be achieved after a screaming orgasm. He had corrupted a gorgeous man who used to be some kind of weird jedi monk into becoming his sex partner. At this point, Kylo would probably do anything he asked. Hux was impressed even by his own standards. To think, he had him wrapped around his finger and they hadn’t even had sex yet. Hux recalled that “wrapped around his finger” so far consisted of consensual blowjobs. But maybe it could be more. In his mind he thought about getting on top of that giant cock. Kriffing hell that was going to be amazing. Hux had done a considerable job building up Ren’s stamina. He could last as long as he needed him to. Just thinking about it was making him hard. No reason to jerk off in bed when he could just wake up the muscular jedi-killing sex machine sleeping next to him. 

 

Hux moved close to Kylo, so that his ass rubbed up against Kylo’s crotch. Kylo woke up with a yawn and wrapped his arms around Hux. 

 

“Good morning,” Kylo breathed. He rubbed his hips into Hux’s ass. His cock was in the process of waking up. 

 

Hux rolled around so that their chests were touching. Kylo’s breath caught in his throat. “Would you think badly of me if I said I wanted you now?” Hux planted a coy yet strategically measured kiss on Kylo’s lips. 

 

Kylo smiled like a real fucker. “Does this mean I’m finally permitted to put my filthy hands on Armitage Hux, Grand Marshal of the First Order-”

 

Hux was not in the mood for Kylo’s shit. He took Kylo’s hand in his and moved it over his crotch so Kylo could feel how hard he was. 

 

“Do you want some help with that?” Kylo teased. Hux wanted to find whomever told Kylo Ren he was clever and put them out an airlock.

 

Hux took a moment to recover his composure by staring into Kylo’s eyes. He leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. Hux could feel pressure inbetween his legs building. He wanted this so kriffing bad. When his own composure started to waver he pulled Kylo in for a kiss. Kylo wholeheartedly participated, making it kind of hot. He placed a kiss below Hux’s earlobe that made him groan. Hux almost regretted teaching him that. 

 

“Please,” Hux whisper-begged into Kylo’s ear. 

 

Kylo was super into this naughty shit. First order of business he helped Hux get comfortable. Kylo seated himself inbetween Hux’s legs like he was ready to suck some dick. Like he was really trying to impress somebody. Hux recalled that this was probably his first time doing this. Poor timing because Hux really, really, really needed to get off. He was painfully hard. He also didn’t want teeth on his dick so

 

“Not yet,” ordered Hux. He looked down at Kylo ready and willing between his legs. Kylo’s broad shoulders were making him fucking throb. He watched Kylo stretch like he was about to go super hard on this D. Maybe he was. Hux palmed his cock and willed it to “please, wait”. This boy was kriffing problematic. 

 

Kylo stared back with his huge, beautiful brown eyes and licked his lips like the thirsty slut he was. Hux might have to give up the official rules for this one. 

 

“Start with just the head,” Hux instructed. He was trying to play by his own rules. Preserve the rigourously constructed power dynamic. He was failing. 

 

Kylo wrapped his hand around Hux and tasted the head of his cock. The sensation was eroding at Hux’s composure. The surging of heat through his cock was bringing him close. In a monumental betrayal a bead of precum leaked out of the tip. Kylo licked it like he was applying life-saving medicine that only existed on the back of his tongue. Hux was dying. 

 

Hux’s hips pushed forward desperate for friction. “No teeth. Only use your lips and your tongue”.

 

Kylo appeared to be offended by this. “I know!” 

 

Hux was not convinced. Kylo took Hux deeper into his mouth, provoking a moan. This functioned as encouragement. Hux began to knead his hands into Kylo’s head. 

 

“That’s good,” Hux spoke to the top of Kylo’s head. 

 

Hux was making notes for later feedback sessions. He would later ask Kylo about the quality and quantity of positive reinforcements during the act the helped him improve his performance. Part of Hux wished he was closer to his datapad. 

 

Kylo gripped the shaft with his free hand and worked in a rhythm. Hux forgot about the datapad and feedback sessions for a while. 

 

Kylo continued, enthusiastically. Hux could feel that this would be over soon. He started to think Kylo may be drawing this out. Maybe to show off. Is that something he would do? I mean, Hux knew that Kylo watched a lot of porn. He had gone through his search history. 

 

Kylo looked up at Hux through watery eyes. He moved down slowly on Hux’s cock, until he could feel the head on the back of this throat. Which was impressive for a first-timer. He started to gag as he probably realized this was harder than the holoporns made it look. But watching him choke on his cock was hugely sexy. Hux felt a pressure build up in his lower stomach. 

 

“Very, very good,” were the only words Hux remembered. He tried to stifle a moan in his throat which made it 1000x more embarassing. Hux tried not to push his hips forward but completely failed. Kylo choked in response which only brought Hux closer.

 

Kylo pulled back to breathe and Hux dug his fingers into Kylo’s scalp like “don’t you dare”. Kylo looked up at Hux with the most knowing, condescending expression that can be achieved with someone’s dick down your throat. Hux felt a full-body blush right before he lost control of everything connected to his dick and unloaded all the come left in his body.

 

“Swallow,” Hux begged in between ragged breaths. Kylo did not obey. He was not obedient. He never would be. In an act of direct defiance he caught the first shot in his mouth and let Hux finish on his own chest. Hux was on another planet or he would have said something like “Goddamnit Ren”. Next time. Next time he would come on that lovely chest. It was like a fucking bullseye. Hux hoped Ren could hear that thought. 

 

After Hux regained a connection to his current reality he realized he might be attracted to Kylo Ren. Hux was turned on by how bold he was. He was only a few years younger, but so different. Hux had done way worse stuff in dangerous and inappropriate locations but still had a strong calling to get to work on time. Kylo looked like he wanted to stay in Hux’s bed all day.

 

“It smells like you,” Kylo smiled. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You were thinking that I wanted to stay in your bed all day,” Kylo smiled. “You’re right”.

 

“You’re Supreme Leader now. You can do anything you want. Also, don’t read my mind”.

 

“Right, sorry” Kylo apologized. “What about that thing about my chest? I’ll let you do that if you want. But I have some conditions.”

Kylo disappeared in the fresher. He pissed with the door open, like an animal. Hux’s ears popped from the orgasm. He hadn’t even noticed it. 

 

“What are your conditions?” Hux smiled to himself. This would be interesting. 

 

“If you can make rules so can I,” Kylo returned to the bed. Hux had not heard a toilet flush. Would he need to house train him as well?

 

“That’s fair. So, let me hear your rules,” Hux propped himself up against the pillows. Like he was ready for it. He wasn’t. 

 

Kylo dropped onto the bed. “If we are going to sleep together, I don’t want you to see anyone other than me.”

 

Hux was not prepared for that one. “Okay. Well, tell me the rest of the rules and then let me give feedback at the end.”

 

Kylo nodded. “I want to be able to stay in your quarters with you sometimes. I can’t sleep when I’m alone. It doesn’t feel right.”

 

“Can I tell you my conditions?” Hux asked. 

 

“Wait, do you agree to mine?”

 

“Yes,” Hux paused. “For now. Why do you want us to be exclusive?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Hux was not interested in unpacking that. And no, it didn’t matter. He wasn’t seeing anyone. “I think it’s reasonable. I will send you an itemized list of my requirements. However, my main request is that our affair remain secret. No one can know about us.”

 

Kylo agreed.

 

Hux arrived for his shift on time, as always. Throughout the day he received feedback from his subourdinates that he seemed more energetic than usual. He also found his mind was sharper and he was more enthusiastic about his job. 

 

He also remembered that he left Millicent locked in his living room. She was very shy and did not usually come out for strangers. Millicent was also prone to attack guests or anyone she didn’t recognize. Hux chose to believe that the Master of the Knights of Ren could protect himself against one orange cat. 

______________________________________

 

Hux really did send out an itemized list a few hours later. Kylo woke up in Hux’s bed with Hux’s cat, and found the list sent to Kylo via Hux’s personal datapad. Everything on the list was reasonable. Kylo briefly considered the practicality of keeping their relationship a secret during the victory tour. They would be under constant public scrutiny. Kylo scratched the cat, who he would later be told was named “millicent”. She was purring because she liked him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably keep making fics in this universe. Please comment or leave kudos they give me life

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Thank you so much for reading. If you have any comments or thoughts on this garbage fic please post a comment I am super lonely. I live in a cave 300ft under the ground and this is the only website I can connect to besides tumblr. Check out my impressive collection of Kylux smut at iambackgarbageblog.tumblr.com


End file.
